


Worrying's not like me (the revenge of 8 drink Dimitri)

by captainguyliner



Series: 8 drink Dimitri collection [2]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainguyliner/pseuds/captainguyliner
Summary: Dimitri believed deeply that he did not worry often, of course, his charming wife would disagree.Dimitri was perfectly comfortable in his life and he refused to worry about the thought of someone or something uprooted it. So for once, he didn't worry about his normalcy being threatened, and that is how the ultimate upheaval had taken over Anya and Dimitri's townhouse living room, because of one fateful night, and the comfort of normalcy.





	Worrying's not like me (the revenge of 8 drink Dimitri)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TessiePessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessiePessie/gifts).



> This is just a suuuuper fluffy, a little angsty, but don't worry here at Captainguyliner we loove fluff so there's only a little angst, definitely lots of humour at Dima's expense. So strap in for some cute family/future inspired Dimya fluff.
> 
> This story is related to The night's young, and Russians are mad, so if you haven't read that, please read it first and then come back.

Dimitri believed deeply that he did not worry often, of course, his charming wife would disagree.

"You were constantly worried from the moment I met you up until the moment we kissed!" she had told him one afternoon in the Dowager Empresses' parlour room. Of course, Vlad had laughed merrily, explaining to Lily the time that Dimitri had greeted Anya with a chair over his head, worried that Anya was a Bolshevik soldier. "What about the papers?" Vlad had struggled to contribute to the conversation, still laughing too hard. "Are you sure these are the right one's Vlad?" Anya did her best impression of her husband, pacing around broodingly in a deep yet rushed tone, which sounded nothing like him. Vlad's laughter transformed into a howl, and Lily soon joined in. "I was right to worry Vlad. Because whose fault was it for getting the wrong papers?" Dimitri reminded his friend. Vlad's laughter soured and he sat up straight, taking a refined sip of his tea as Lily stifled her remaining giggles. Dimitri stuck his nose in the air and Anya looked at him squarely. "Oh Dima, you are the definition of worrying"

At least Dimitri hadn't truly, deeply worried about serious issues and topics in a long time. The most he worried about these days, was what he was going to have for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And he damned well liked that deciding what to eat was the hardest decision in his life currently, it meant that he had found normalcy. Dimitri was perfectly comfortable in his life and he refused to worry about the thought of someone or something uprooted it. So for once, he didn't worry about his normalcy being threatened, and that is how the ultimate upheaval had taken over Anya and Dimitri's townhouse living room, because of one fateful night, and the comfort of normalcy.

The, for lack of a better word "shit storm" had hit roughly around noon, caused by a simple question, and a knock at the door. "Dima?" Dimitri, who was in the kitchen, carrying all of the top shelf china and tea utensils into their dining room for their afternoon tea, which had been moved to their townhouse, as the duchess was away on some sort of official business. "I can't do my dress up. Can you help me?" Dimitri placed the china on the table in no particular setting or arrangement and made way to help his wife, being interrupted by a knock at the door. "Give me one second Anya I'll be right there" Dimitri shouted as he opened the door to reveal Lily and Vlad, dressed in their nicest afternoon dress, and each holding a tray of baked goods. "Welcome guys, make yourself at home, Anya's still getting ready, and I've still got to set up" Lily traipsed in first, almost knocking Dimitri over as he held the door open for her like an over glorified doorman. "Nonsense, Vlad will you help you set up and I'll attend to Anya" She handed Dimitri her tray of what appeared to be a cake or pudding of some sort and trudged off in the direction of the bedroom.

"Hello, darling" Lily made her grand entrance over to where Anya was standing by their mirror, attempting to fasten her dress. "Here, let me help you with that" Anya smiled appreciatively at the older woman as she crossed the distance of the room and began work on fastening the dress. When the simple evening dress would not come any closer to fastening she laughed and huffed slightly "what have you been eating Anya? This thing will not fasten?" Lily attempted it to be a lighthearted comment, but poor Anya's eyes welled up with tears. Lily caught sight of those crystal blue Romanov eyes watering in the mirror and turned her friend towards her and hugged her tightly, letting Anya sob into her shoulder "Oh darling. I didn't mean it like that" Anya sobbed relentlessly into Lily's beautiful dress, Lily didn't mind too much as she stroked Anya's golden locks "It's okay dear. I'm sorry" she soothed the younger who in reply sniffled out a measly reply. "That's the third dress today that won't fasten" at this point Dimitri had heard the commotion and had entered the room to see his strong and beautiful wife crying. "Anya," he said her name, as if it were a plea, pleading her to smile, and to dry her eyes, and to never be sad because they were happy, and wealthy and free. The look in his eyes only made her cry more as she rushed over to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, and allowing Dimitri to wrap his arms around her waist. Lily stared at the couple, musing over the thoughts in her head, she had so many assumptions coursing through her head, she just had to make sure she was correct. "Anya darling, come here" Anya turned her back to Dimitri and made her way towards Lily, she had entirely cried herself out, only wiping the fallen tears from her cheeks, and sniffling the last of the snot in her nose.

There it was, exactly what Lily was looking for, the cause of Anya's distress, what appeared to be a minuscule bump resting gently between her hips. It would go by completely unnoticed unless you were looking for it, in which case Lily was. Honestly, she wondered why the couple were so oblivious. "How long has it been since your birthday party dear?" Anya tossed the thought over in her mind, not really understanding the relevance "Almost two months" As the words slipped from her lips, her brain processed the night, the wine, the vodka, the champagne, eight drink Dima in all his glory, the bedroom. The bedroom. Her grandmother's words, almost like a nightmare, haunting her "Speaking of. If you wish to give me grandchildren, please do so more quietly next time" Anya felt like she was going to be sick. She looked down at her stomach, and there it was, it had gone unnoticed for two months, sitting idly by as she went through her everyday life as normal. She tore her eyes away from her slightly protruding stomach to meet the wrinkled, yet still bright eyes of Lily. "You think that I could be pregnant?" The word hung in the air for what seemed like forever, in reality, it had only been a minute, but to Dimitri, he felt like he had aged five years in the time it took those words to hang. The air went stale around him, his body was numb, his mind was numb, he couldn't feel anything. There was a giant thud, and when Anya turned around, Dimitri's six-foot tall figure had hit the floor.

When Dimitri woke, his head was placed in Anya's lap, she was cradling him like she'd cradle a baby. Baby. He stiffened at the word, reality hitting him hard, he realised that his head was resting against where the baby was residing inside of Anya at the moment. Despite the abruptness of the situation, the paternal instincts that he somehow had kicked in and he leapt up into a sitting position, instantly regretting the way the room span around him. Dimitri's worry-free world had been torn apart, practically pried out of his cold dead grip. He wanted to cry. But he didn't. A new sense of worry filled him as he turned towards his wife "Are you okay?" He asked. To both Lily and Vlad, the observing the situation would only have heard what Dimitri had verbally said, but Anya knew what he was truly asking. "Sorry for passing out, I was worried?" "Do you want this?" "Are you happy?" "I'll support you". The millions of words that were spoken in that one sentence were enough reassurance for Anya. A tear trickled down her cheek and Dimitri wiped it away briskly. "I love you so much Dima" She smiled, practically beaming at her husband, he was so stupid, how had he not noticed it before, she was glowing. He wasn't so sure when he had entered the bedroom all of five minutes ago, but now. He had never been so sure in his entire life. "I love you Anya" Dimitri was on his knees now, and so was she, their eyes searching each other, his eyes drifted down to the small bump, which cradled their future, which despite being unplanned, was still extremely loved and wanted. He placed a small kiss to her stomach "And I love our family" Anya gushed, pulling his head up to hers so their lips could meet. That kiss was a promise for their future, that he would always worry, as long as it was in the name of protecting his family.

The worrying didn't cease then, it was a month later when they were at tea again when Anya knew the telltale signs that Dimitri was worrying, his brow was furrowed over his eyes, and he continued to futilely attempt to blow his hair out of his face. "Dima" She held his hand gently, and placed it over her still quite small, but slowly swelling stomach, it was a soothing gesture that she had found to work quite well. "What if when the kid grows up they ask how they were made and we have to tell them that I got absolutely drunk and that they were a mistake" Anya knew that this wasn't an actual deep-rooted concern of his, and it was just that he tended to worry for so many different reasons that he, in fact, forgot the original reason for worrying in the first place and just picked the most ridiculous reason and rolled with it. This was one of his more ridiculous reasons. Lily snorted and Vlad, ever the helpful friend added "Don't forget to tell them that you fainted when you heard that existed" Anya choked a little on her tea, which only made Dimitri worry more. God if he didn't stop worrying soon she was positive that she was going to murder him.

She couldn't do anything without him worrying.

"Are you sure your comfortable?" 

"Should you be eating that?"

"Is that good for the baby?" 

"What if I'm a bad parent?" 

"What if I drop it?" 

"What if we name it something horrible and it hates us?" 

She was definitely going to murder him. "Are you warm enough, I don't want the baby catching hypothermia" Anya whirled on her husband, she looked at him incredulously as if he'd said the stupidest thing ever. Which he'd in fact just done. "Are you kidding me?" Dimitri was in fact not kidding. Anya heaved a sigh "First of all, you have me swaddled up here like I'm a dumpling. And secondly, no. Just no" Dimitri's face fell and Anya's heart fell with it, she felt so bad for being tougher on him than usual, but his worrying was driving her crazy, just the other week, in hope of avoiding the wrath of his worry she had told him that worrying is bad for the baby, which sent him into a worried frenzy. Anya had slapped him, and they ended up snuggling to make up for their actions. She did not want a repeat of that night. Anya pulled his chiselled jaw into her hands, looking deeply into his chocolate eyes "Dima, listen to me. You need to stop worrying, everything is going to be fine" He did not look swayed "Do you trust me?" He did.

Dimitri did not worry much after that.

Of course, even throughout parenthood, his mindset would not change.

Dimitri believed deeply that he did not worry often, of course, his charming wife would disagree.

"Excuse me, but I do not want you spreading lies through our children's heads" Anya smirked from her spot in the kitchen. "I am not lying" Dimitri huffed as his two children clambered over him eagerly as if he were an oak tree made just for them to climb on. "Kids, do you believe daddy?" An uproar from the kids was all Anya needed. "See. They know you're a big fat liar" Anya poked her tongue out at her husband as she made way to pluck her children off of Dimitri, giving the oak tree his needed rest. "Mumma, tell us about the time daddy was worried about you meeting Grandmama" "No I like the train story!" their children erupted into a fight that rivalled some of their own scraps. "No, I much prefer the story where he fainted" Vlad's voice chuckled heartily as he entered the townhouse. "UNCLE VLAD!" the two miscreants practically cheered as they launched themselves at the man, clinging on to him as if they'd never see him again. "I remember that story a little differently" Dimitri buffered, his cheeks flushing red Anya chuckled as their smallest child clung to her waist. "Well we all remember the truth," she picked up her little ray of sunshine, snuggling into their neck "and that is that daddy is the biggest worry wart there is"

**Author's Note:**

> as I was writing this TessiePessie commented that she would like to see something along the lines of this, so I decided to dedicate this to you :)


End file.
